


Mama, Just Killed a Man

by Anonymous6285



Series: Bohemian Rhapsody [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Letters, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Roger uses Freddie's help to get a letter that Brian has been keeping a secret from him, but he ends up finding something out that he never even expected.





	Mama, Just Killed a Man

“Roger, Brian is going to kill you if he finds out you’ve been stepping on his flower pots.”

“Fred, he’s gonna kill us if he finds we sneaked into his room just to get some letter.” The blonde looked up, still holding onto Brian’s window.

“Us? I’m taking no part of this.”

“You let me use your room. That’s part enough.”

“Dammit, Roger.”

Roger slid the window open and jumped into the room.

“Roger! You better hurry!”

“Oi! Who left you in charge?”

“I can see him walking into the lobby!”

“Shit!” Roger looked around the room, quickly before Brian got back. He saw the letter and picked it up.

“Roger, if we get caught, I’m blaming it on you! You better get out here!”

The drummer ran over to the window, stepping out onto the window sill, then onto the flower pot. He looked up at Freddie, and suddenly, the pot broke.

Roger fell and the only thing keeping him from falling another four stories was his hand on the flower pot.

“Roger! Are you okay?”

“No! Freddie, help! Please!” They both heard Brian’s door open, and Roger pleaded with his eyes for Freddie not to tell him, but Freddie only scolded him.

“Brian!” he called, and soon enough, the confused guitarist showed up by the window. When he saw Roger, he immediately stuck his hand out.

“Shit, Rog. What did you do?” When he pulled the drummer back into the room, he saw the letter. “Hey! Give me that back!” As he reached for it, Roger pulled it just out of his reach, unfolding it.

“Dear Roger,” he read aloud, scrunching up his eyebrows. “For me? Why?” Brian made another attempt to steal the paper back, but Roger kept it away from him. He backed away and started to read it to himself.

‘Dear Roger,   
There’s something I really must tell you. I know we’ve been best friends for a really long time and the reason I’m not actually going to give this to you is because it can change a lot in friendship. Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? I imagine you must do it a lot. I sure would if I were you. You have the most beautiful eyes and lips and hair. And you’re so funny. Now, I don’t think I’m gay or bisexual or anything, but recently, I just can’t stop thinking about how beautiful you are. God, I’m gonna burn this later. I would absolutely kill myself if you ever read this. Well, as long as I continue to write these letters to my imaginary Roger, I’ll be fine, be able to forget about you.  
Love, Brian <3’

Roger looked up at Brian, eyes wide. “Bri..”

But he was gone within a second. “Hey! What’s going on down there?” Roger was too shocked to move at all.

 

***

 

Later, Roger was sitting on his bed, and Freddie was in his room with him, clearly confused as to what had happened earlier. Roger had left the letter in Brian’s room.

“Roger, please just tell me what it said.” The drummer hadn’t talked to him since he’d come back upstairs. “The silence is killing me.”

Roger stood up then and left the room. Freddie followed him to the lift. 

“Where are you going? Roger?” Roger looked over at him.

“Freddie, I have to go talk to Brian alone. Can I?” Freddie looked hurt, but he seemed to understand. He nodded, and Roger disappeared into the lift.

When Brian heard a knock on his door, he didn’t want to go open it, no matter who it was. “Go away!” he called.

“Brian, I just wanna talk to you.” Moments later, the door opened, and he let Roger into the room.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” Brian tried to keep his frown on his face, but Roger’s smile made that impossible. 

“What do you really want?” Brian went back to his bed.

“I just.. you know I don’t care, right? I mean.. I don’t mind. I promise it won’t change anything.”

Brian started to play with his hands. “But.. you probably think I’m some kind of freak. And you can if you want. Please don’t pretend it’s okay if it’s not.”

“It really is, though. You’re still my best friend, Brimi. You all are.” Roger stepped a bit closer to him, only to see that the guitarist had tears in his eyes.

“Thanks, Rog.”

“I won’t tell any of them. I’m just gonna go back to my room, watch the telly.” Brian nodded, and the awkward silence that followed was awful. Roger looked at the television in Brian’s room. “Why don’t I just stay here and watch it with you. Cable news. My favourite.”

Brian laughed a bit. “You really are funny, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
